


Miroir sans tain

by shukimo



Series: I-dolls — O&O 💞 edition [1]
Category: I-Dolls, I-Dolls (otome), Original Work
Genre: Cerebral Palsy, Deaf Character, Disability, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo
Summary: Sans cette agence, aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais eu la chance de faire partie d'un groupe de K-pop.  Mais peut-être aurait-ce été une plus grande chance. 💞
Series: I-dolls — O&O 💞 edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763749
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Prélude

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est ©️Shukimo Studio/Alba Yu/Aël Huang.
> 
> Ce recueil spoile le jeu (otome game) I-dolls — 3rd Star⭐ edition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW envies suicidaires

_Séoul, mars, cinq ans avant_

Le soleil brille, mais le ciel est gris, et les sommets des gratte-ciels sont invisibles dans la brume toxique posée sur la ville comme un couvercle qui empêche de respirer. Ha-yan tousse ; ses yeux pleurent, sans qu'il sache toutefois si c'est la pollution qui est à blâmer pour ses larmes.

Les rues sont beaucoup moins peuplées que d'habitude à cause du pic de particules fines, et les personnes qu'il croise portent toutes des masques et des lunettes de soleil. Il ne les regarde pas — parce qu'il ne saurait de toute façon pas lire ce qui est écrit dans leurs yeux derrière les verres teintés. De la désapprobation à voir cet adolescent le visage non protégé, ou de la surprise à le voir essayer d'avancer sur ses béquilles ? Il ne les regarde pas.

Il sait déjà ce que les passants pourraient penser ; il l'a entendu toute sa vie. Et puis, son esprit est focalisé sur son objectif. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit distrait par ce qui l'entoure afin de ne pas risquer de trébucher sur les pavés. Ses pieds chaussés de bottines raclent le trottoir par endroits ; à d'autres, il est obligé de faire une pause. Ses muscles rétifs protestent contre l'effort, rigides au point de refuser de lui obéir ou trop faibles pour le faire.

Cent mètres avant son but, Ha-yan s'arrête sans savoir s'il parviendra à aller plus loin. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir jamais marché si longtemps sans aide. A-t-il présumé de ses forces ? Il penche la tête pour essuyer ses yeux contre le tissu de son manteau. Son bras tremble sous l'effort de ce marathon en béquilles ; ses mains lui font mal aussi.   
  
Il lève ensuite le visage vers le brouillard ; ses longues mèches noires glissent le long de ses joues comme un rideau qui s'ouvre. Il faut qu'il y parvienne, même si c'est la dernière marche qu'il fait — parce que c'est la dernière marche qu'il fait.

Son entêtement finit par payer, et l'adolescent laisse échapper un petit rire lorsqu'il bifurque lentement sur le pont. Il se sent fier d'y être arrivé, de ne pas avoir renoncé toutes les fois où il a eu l'impression que ses jambes allaient l'abandonner, que ses bras allaient fléchir en lâchant ses cannes. 

Sa mère doit le chercher dans le quartier. Si elle le voyait, est-ce qu'elle aurait le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux ? Est-ce qu'elle s'exclamerait que c'est merveilleux, qu'il est merveilleux d'avoir accompli ce trajet ? Mais il sait bien que sa mère ne le trouvera pas, précisément car elle ne pense pas qu'il est capable de se déplacer si loin.

Arrivé au tiers du pont qui enjambe le fleuve Han, Ha-yan s'arrête et laisse tomber ses béquilles pour s'accouder au garde-corps. Les deux barres de métal claquent sur la pierre tandis qu'il expire de soulagement. Il s'appuie de tout son poids contre la balustrade pour se reposer. Une nouvelle fois, il tousse, frotte du poing ses yeux qui piquent. 

Sous son regard, l'eau s'écoule, tranquille, plus bleue que le ciel. La vision est apaisante, comme une réponse qui n'a pas fait faux bond à celui qui la cherchait. Il n'entend plus le bruit des voitures, les klaxons.

L'adolescent ferme les yeux, incline la tête en arrière et inspire à pleins poumons un air qui les détruit. Ceci n'a pas d'importance ; ça lui fait du bien quand même. 

Son visage est baigné de larmes qu'il n'essaie plus d'éponger alors qu'il se penche cette fois en avant, les paumes à plat sur la tablette de la clôture. Est-ce qu'il aura assez de force ? Est-ce qu'il pourra se hisser suffisamment haut pour pouvoir basculer par-dessus ? S'il n'en était pas capable non plus... Il est pourtant venu jusqu'ici ; il a fait tout ce chemin pour tomber dans le fleuve.

Résolument, Ha-yan prend appui sur ses bras tremblants et soulève les poids morts de ses pieds des pavés.  
  
— Tu dois en avoir gros sur le cœur pour vouloir te jeter dans cette eau dure et glacée.  
  
Surpris, déstabilisé, l'adolescent se laisse retomber sur le trottoir. L'une de ses jambes se positionne mal et se dérobe sous lui. Il choit sur la pierre avec un cri. 

En heurtant le sol du dos, quelque chose se débloque dans sa poitrine ; il ne parvient pas à retenir un sanglot. Même ça, il n'y est pas arrivé ; même ça, il n'en est pas capable.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la forme de l'homme qui lui a parlé se profile au-dessus de lui avec des contours flous. Derrière le voile d'eau, Ha-yan distingue une figure rebondie, des cheveux gris, et l'éclat d'un bijou qui brille à son cou — une croix.  
  
— Même si le monde peut être un endroit très cruel, il y a encore du beau à vivre, dit l'inconnu d'une voix sereine.  
  
Pourtant, la phrase arrache un si gros lambeau au cœur de l'adolescent que ce dernier se sent soudain à vif. Il serre les poings sur ses joues et hoquette ce qu'il n'a jamais confié à personne.

— Non, c'est faux. Je suis un fardeau qui alourdit ceux qui s'occupent de moi. Qu'est-ce que mes parents vont faire de moi ? Ils s'inquiètent. Ma mère a mis sa vie entre parenthèses depuis que je suis né. Je ne sais pas me débrouiller tout seul ; je n'ai pas d'avenir. Même les parents de mon amie Sun-ok lui ont dit d'arrêter de me voir parce qu'ils avaient peur qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas. Parce que ce serait mieux pour elle qu'elle trouve un jour un mari valide capable d'avoir une carrière et de prendre soin d'elle. Et c'est vrai, mais c'est tellement absurde aussi : comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de moi ? Comme je suis... je suis...   
Il ne sait plus de quelle façon continuer, de quelle manière décrire la masse d'ennuis et de faiblesse en marge des autres qu'il est conscient d'être. 

L'inconnu, cependant, ne semble pas horrifié et ne l'abandonne pas à son triste sort. Au contraire : après avoir rassuré une autre passante inquiète en lui affirmant qu'il a la situation en main, il redresse Ha-yan comme s'il ne pesait rien et le serre contre lui.

— Non, non, mon petit. Ça, c'est ce que tu penses parce que tu n'as, jusqu'à présent, pas été au bon endroit avec les bonnes personnes. C'est ce que la société veut nous faire croire. Mais chacun a une place bien à lui ; chacun est très important, avec son rôle à jouer pour lequel personne ne peut le remplacer. Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu ?  
La question prend suffisamment l'adolescent par surprise pour qu'il y réponde.  
— Euh, oui, je crois ? Ma famille est catholique...  
— Alors tu sais que tu as été créé unique, précieux, utile, magnifique.  
— Oh, non, souffle Ha-yan, et sa poitrine lui fait à nouveau mal. J'ai été trop mal créé...  
— Non, je te le promets. Et je peux même te le prouver.

Incrédule, Ha-yan ouvre si grands les yeux que ses larmes en chutent toutes en même temps.  
— Je m'appelle Geon Koon. J'ai cinquante et un ans, une femme d'origine chinoise et un chat. J'habite ici, à Séoul, à Jamsil précisément. Ça, c'est pour que tu me connaisses un peu. Est-ce que tu sais chanter ?  
— Euh, j'aime bien chanter avec ma maman sur les chansons qu'on entend à la radio, mais...  
Monsieur Koon lui sourit.  
— Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais tout à fait celui que je cherchais. Tu avais l'air d'un ange perdu. Sans doute parce que tu n'as pas d'endroit dans lequel tu te sens chez toi, dans lequel on te permet d'épanouir tout ton potentiel sans pression. Tu sais, je dirige une maison de disques. Est-ce que tu voudrais devenir chanteur dans mon agence ?

Les lèvres entrouvertes, les pleurs stoppés net par l'étonnement, Ha-yan regarde l'homme qui lui fait face à une longueur de bras.  
— Mais... Est-ce que c'est possible... ? Je ne pourrai pas danser, et les gens vont dire que...  
— Non, le coupe gentiment monsieur Koon. Tu ne danseras pas, c'est vrai, mais tu pourras chanter et faire des tas d'autres choses. Le public te reconnaîtra à ta juste valeur. Est-ce que ça te semble quelque chose qui te plairait ? Un futur que tu pourrais vivre ? Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais en discuter avec tes parents ?  
— Euh, je... Oui ? Ma mère doit me chercher...  
— Alors, on va la trouver ensemble. Je lui donnerai ma carte et je vous expliquerai tout en détail.

Avec précautions, l'homme relève Ha-yan, l'appuie contre le garde-corps le temps de ramasser les deux béquilles à terre — sous le regard toujours abasourdi de l'adolescent, qui se demande s'il n'est pas déjà décédé et envoyé dans un monde parallèle.  
  
— Tu habites loin ? demande monsieur Koon en lui tendant les cannes.  
Ha-yan les saisit de doigts un peu maladroits.  
— À Cheongdam...  
— Et tu es venu jusqu'ici ? Wow. Tu vois bien que tu es tout à fait capable de te débrouiller.  
  
Le CEO d'agence lui sourit à nouveau. Ha-yan se dit que tout ceci a l'air trop beau, mais qu'il a néanmoins très envie d'y croire.


	2. Les personnages

_À venir_


	3. Prologue

_Séoul, août, cinq ans plus tard_

La salle est comble, remplie jusqu'à la dernière chaise d'un mélange de journalistes curieux et d'influenceuses très excitées d'avoir été conviées. C'est un melting-pot inédit d'autant qu'au premier coup d'œil, il est évident que les nationalités des présents sont variées.

Ceci surprend la presse coréenne installée dans les rangs de devant, circonspecte : les agences n'investissent en général pas pour faire venir les médias internationaux au lancement de nouveaux groupes de K-pop, lesquels doivent d'abord percer sur la scène nationale. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de maisons de production balbutiantes, comme celle-ci : fraîchement créée, All4One n'a encore ni formation, ni succès à son actif, et personne n'avait entendu parler d'elle auparavant. Pourtant, ils ont invité non seulement des journalistes de presse étrangère spécialisée, mais aussi des bloggeuses et vloggeuses de K-entertainment issues des quatre coins du monde.

Cela fait un mois que ce nouveau nom dans l'industrie tease le debut d'aujourd'hui sur ses réseaux sociaux tout neufs, promettant de l'inédit au public intrigué, mais aussi parfois un peu sceptique. Tant de mystère ne va-t-il pas résulter en un soufflé crevé si l'annonce n'est pas à la hauteur de l'anticipation ? Qu'une agence qui marche ses premiers pas peut-elle offrir à la K-pop que ses énormes concurrents, riches et bien établis, ne lui ont pas encore donné ?

Jusqu'à présent, seuls des extraits de quelques secondes ont été diffusés sur Internet, bien trop courts pour permettre à quiconque de se faire une idée. Un sample au son catchy, des notes harmonieuses a cappella, des vidéos de pieds qui dansent une chorégraphie a priori complexe... Toutes ces mises en bouche à la manière occidentale ont cependant aiguisé l'intérêt de la presse et des fans — bien sûr, l'objectif marketing de l'agence.

Tout à coup, les lumières dans la salle s'éteignent. La sécurité n'a pas demandé que les téléphones portables soient éteints, et beaucoup en profitent donc pour lancer l'enregistrement vidéo sur le leur avec plus ou moins de discrétion.

Une silhouette se découpe sur le grand écran à fond noir qui tombe jusqu'au sol à l'avant de la pièce. Il s'agit d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blond pâle, vêtu d'un t-shirt à longues manches à moitié rentré dans un jeans skinny, tennis aux pieds. Il regarde autour de lui sans se focaliser sur un point en particulier, repousse une mèche de son front alors que les premiers beats d'une mélodie s'élèvent des haut-parleurs. L'image du jeune homme les suit ; le fond est toujours noir, à l'exception de faisceaux de lumière centrés sur le danseur. À chacun de ses mouvements, les spots accrochent les pierres d'un ornement d'oreille qui fait toute la hauteur de son pavillon, tandis qu'il commence à danser pour de vrai sur la musique pop-EDM qui s'emballe.

Il n'y a qu'une seule voix sur le premier couplet, une voix harmonieuse qui chante en coréen et parvient à ne pas se laisser submerger par la musique électro du morceau. Très fluides, les mouvements du danseur paraissent couler comme les notes, alors que les paroles de la chanson s'affichent constamment sous ses pieds.

Deux voix supplémentaires s'ajoutent pour le refrain, un refrain sur lequel la musique se saccade avant de s'accélérer, comme les mouvements de l'idol. Les paroles sont à présent en anglais — _there's nothing behind you; the only way is forward, you can only go forward_.

La voix unique revient sur le deuxième couplet, dans la même configuration que pour le premier — un seul chanteur, un seul danseur. Très vite, cependant, ceci change : des voix s'ajoutent, et deux autres jeunes gens apparaissent assis de chaque côté de l'écran. Ils ne bougent pas, regardent seulement le danseur au milieu. L'un d'eux a des cheveux courts, lilas métallique, et un très beau visage parfaitement ciselé. Les mèches dégradées de l'autre, du noir au blond, sont attachées derrière son crâne ; ses traits sont délicats et souriants.

L'image change encore pour le bridge. Cette fois, c'est un rap avec un flow entraînant, et cinq silhouettes de dos dansent en sweatshirt, capuches sur la tête. Leurs mouvements sont parfaitement coordonnés, parfaitement coordonnés également au rythme martelé d'un rap presque à l'américaine.

Les cinq artistes continuent à danser de dos sur le dernier refrain, où cinq voix reprennent les mêmes paroles en chœur en superposition de la musique électronique, avant que la chanson ne s'arrête de manière abrupte. Seules quelques notes en écho lui survivent, tandis que l'écran redevient noir.

La salle applaudit ; les journalistes spécialisés hochent la tête, et les jeunes filles tapent des mains avec vivacité. Ils ont aimé ; l'ensemble était de bonne facture, surtout pour le debut d'un groupe issu d'une agence obscure. Mais où se trouve l'originalité annoncée ?

Plusieurs personnes en chair et en os apparaissent alors sur la scène devant l'écran. Une jeune femme armée d'un micro s'avance vers l'auditoire, tandis qu'un homme d'un certain âge prend la parole. 

Il commence par remercier chaleureusement en coréen, puis en anglais, ceux qui ont fait le déplacement, puis demande à la cantonade, toujours dans les deux langues, ce que le public a pensé de ce qu'il vient de voir. L'hôtesse tend son micro devant elle, engageante, dans l'attente que quelqu'un s'en saisisse pour faire part de son opinion. 

Les commentaires qui se suivent alors se ressemblent : morceau entraînant qui a sa place sur les ondes et dans le paysage actuel de la pop coréenne. Rap soigné. Jolies voix harmonieuses. Chorégraphie complexe exécutée avec dextérité. Mais où se trouve l'originalité annoncée ?

L'homme aux cheveux gris qui paraît diriger la conférence de presse sourit.  
— All4One Entertainment vous remercie pour le bon accueil que vous avez réservé au premier single de nos protégés, pour vos opinions enthousiastes ou à tout le moins favorables. Nous sommes très fiers de vous présenter le fruit de notre dur labeur de ces dernières années, labeur ancré dans la certitude que la K-pop est un univers qui peut se réinventer pour le meilleur.  
Il sourit à nouveau à la ronde.  
— Je m'appelle Geon Koon et je suis le CEO d'All4One. J'ai décidé de créer cette agence parce que je crois que chacun mérite sa chance de briller. Parce que je crois aussi que l'avenir de la K-pop réside dans l'ouverture et la diversité, qui feront sa richesse à long terme comme elles feront la richesse de notre société si elle accepte d'évoluer.

Il fait une petite pause, passe l'audience en revue avant d'annoncer :  
— C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je vous demande de prendre soin du premier groupe que nous confions à son public, Only&Once.

L'écran à côté de lui s'illumine à nouveau, tandis que les photos des différents membres de la formation s'affichent les unes après les autres, frappées de leurs prénoms. Kyu-won, que le public a vu danser. Ki-tae et Ha-yan, qui sont également apparus de face durant le deuxième refrain. Kha, puis Seng, à la peau plus bronzée et aux noms d'Asie du Sud-Est. Enfin, Luka — métis noir.

Un remous et des exclamations s'élèvent dans la salle à la vue du dernier cliché, mais les remarques sont coupées par l'écran qui se lève sans préavis. Derrière, sagement alignés, apparaissent les six jeunes gens — cinq d'entre eux debout autour du sixième, assis sur un tabouret haut. Ils sourient ; certains font des petits signes aux jeunes filles qui filment, aux appareils photos qui les éclaboussent de flashs. Tous sont habillés de jolies tenues à la mode.

— Si vous le voulez bien, reprend monsieur Koon qui s'est approché de ses poulains, je vais les laisser se présenter eux-mêmes, puis nous passerons aux questions, s'il y en a.  
Le CEO fait un geste, et l'un des idols ajuste le micro qui lui passe en travers de la joue avant de s'incliner.

— Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Kha et je suis le leader d'Only&Once.  
Sa voix est posée, son visage avenant très souriant.  
— Mes parents sont originaires du Viêtnam, où je suis né également. Ils sont venus en Corée du Sud trouver du travail, et c'est dans ce beau pays que j'ai grandi. Je remercie beaucoup le président Koon, qui est comme un père pour nous et qui m'a donné ma chance. Mon origine, étrangère et modeste, ne l'a pas empêché de me proposer une place dans l'académie d'All4One. Je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant puisque grâce à cela, je peux tous vous rencontrer aujourd'hui. Au nom du groupe, je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'être venus nous voir. Nous remettons notre avenir entre vos mains et promettons de tout faire pour être dignes de votre intérêt, où que vous soyez dans le monde.  
Il sourit encore, salue une nouvelle fois alors que déjà, quelques jeunes filles applaudissent avec chaleur.

Le jeune homme près de lui sourit également, puis s'incline à son tour et prend la parole de sa voix douce et calme aux intonations chantantes.  
— Bonjour à tous également. Je m'appelle Seng, et je suis le lead dancer d'Only&Once ! Je suis né au Laos et, comme pour notre leader, mes parents sont venus en Corée pour travailler ! J'ai un grand frère, une grande sœur, un petit frère et une petite sœur. Ma famille n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, mais Président Koon m'a dit que les rêves n'étaient pas limités à ceux qui en avaient les moyens ! Et grâce à lui, j'ai donc pu réaliser un rêve qui me semblait impossible avant. Je n'ai pas les mots pour le remercier et honorer ce qu'il a fait pour moi à sa juste valeur. Je suis vraiment super content d'être avec vous tous ce soir, et je vous remercie d'être venus !  
Il fait un petit cœur avec les doigts avant de sourire à nouveau, toujours aussi solaire.

Pour lui aussi, les applaudissements résonnent, puis se calment lorsqu'un autre membre du groupe s'apprête à prendre la parole.  
— Bonjour à tout le monde. Je m'appelle Ki-tae, et je suis le visual et lead vocalist du groupe.  
Sa voix déborde d'assurance, de confiance, qui se retrouvent jusque dans le petit sourire en coin qu'il affiche avec tout ce qu'il faut de suffisance pour que cela ne passe pas pour de l'arrogance.  
— Mon petit truc à moi, c'est que je préfère les garçons ! Et juste les garçons !  
Il laisse passer un silence avec un certain sens de la mise en scène.  
— Ce n'est pas courant, c'est vrai. Mais cela n'a pas empêché l'agence de me donner ma chance, de m'encourager et de me rassurer en me disant que ma différence était ma force. Grâce au président Koon, j'ai trouvé le courage d'assumer dans une société où cela n'est pas toujours facile et j'espère que ça n'empêchera pas les fans d'apprécier nos chansons et de me soutenir ! En tout cas, moi, j'aime déjà nos futurs OnlyYours et j'ai très hâte de pouvoir les voir lors de nos concerts !  
Il ponctue son petit paragraphe de présentation d'un clin d'œil, puis laisse la parole au suivant.

— Moi, je m'appelle Ha-yan ! dit ensuite le jeune homme tout sourire assis sur le tabouret. Je suis le main vocalist du groupe. Je ne fais que chanter, car j'ai une paralysie cérébrale depuis ma naissance et des difficultés à marcher, mais j'essaie de mettre toute ma passion dans ma voix pour compenser !  
Ha-yan tourne les yeux vers Président Koon ; son expression exprime sa gratitude, presque sa dévotion envers le CEO de l'agence.  
— Je dois tout de mon présent à Père, qui m'a proposé un avenir alors que j'allais m'ôter la vie, ne sachant pas quelle place dans la société je pourrais avoir avec mon handicap. Aujourd'hui, je suis tellement heureux d'être ici devant vous avec mes frères, et je vous remercie pour votre bienveillance ! Il faut toujours croire à ses rêves, qui que l'on soit : j'espère que nous pourrons vous inspirer dans cette voie comme All4One nous a inspirés, nous !  
Il fait un petit signe à l'auditoire, replace une longue mèche de cheveux qui glisse le long de sa joue tout en tournant la tête vers son camarade de droite.

Les lèvres du cinquième jeune homme ne font que s'ourler très légèrement, et son visage distingué paraît plus distant que celui des autres, malgré l'effort qu'il semble faire pour sourire.  
— Je suis Luka, le main rapper d'Only&Once. Ma mère est américaine, mon père coréen, et je suis né à Seattle avant de venir vivre en Corée du Sud, qui est devenu mon pays de cœur. Je ne sais pas comment remercier Président Koon, qui m'a permis de vivre ma passion qu'est la musique, et en particulier le rap. C'est comme un rêve éveillé. Merci à tous pour avoir fait le déplacement et être venus nous découvrir.  
Le sourire de Luka retombe dès qu'il a fini sa tirade.

Président Koon revient sur le devant de la scène, accompagné d'une dame de son âge.  
— Il est déjà temps d'introduire notre dernier membre, Kyu-won.  
Le jeune danseur fait un pas en avant. Il approche ses poings l'un de l'autre, les écarte, les élève légèrement puis les baisse. La dame qui s'est également avancée sourit, tandis que Kyu-won continue à faire des gestes rapides des mains sans bouger les lèvres. C'est l'interprète qui ouvre la bouche.  
— Bonjour ! Je suis Kyu-won, le main dancer d'Only&Once. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je parle en langue des signes. C'est parce que je souffre de surdité profonde depuis que je suis né. Mais comme vous avez aussi pu le voir dans la vidéo, ça ne m'empêche pas de danser grâce au rythme de la musique. J'ai hâte de vous montrer plus de morceaux. C'est une chance inouïe pour moi de pouvoir faire partie d'un groupe de K-pop, et j'espère me montrer à la hauteur des attentes du public et de la confiance qu'All4One m'a accordée.  
Dès qu'il a terminé et repris sa place sur la rangée — sans oublier de sourire à l'auditoire interloqué —, l'interprète de KSL s'écarte également. Elle reste toutefois en stand-by en prévision de la séance de questions-réponses qui va bientôt démarrer.

Avant de passer la parole à ceux qui leur font face, Président Koon intervient une fois encore. Cette fois, son visage rond est grave.  
— Ce groupe, je l'ai formé avec cœur et l'esprit ouvert. Ces six jeunes gens sont des artistes à part entière, tous plus talentueux les uns que les autres, avec chacun leurs points forts. Malheureusement, les agences traditionnelles ne leur auraient pas donné l'opportunité d'en faire montre, ce qui aurait privé le public de tout l'enchantement qu'ils peuvent lui offrir. La K-pop ne s'est pas encore suffisamment diversifiée ; les préjugés y sont féroces, comme dans notre société qui peine parfois à accepter la différence et à s'ouvrir à l'altérité. All4One veut briser tout cela en proposant au monde la K-pop de demain. Une K-pop tolérante qui met en valeur tout le meilleur de notre beau pays dans sa diversité, sans œillères, afin que chacun puisse s'y retrouver.

Il se tourne ensuite vers le groupe, les applaudit lui-même alors que les jeunes gens s'inclinent très bas, les visages peints d'espoir et de reconnaissance. L'auditoire se joint à lui, moins une petite partie de journalistes visiblement moins convaincus par la clé de vente de cette formation atypique, en marge des standards de l'industrie — et de la société.

Président Koon pivote vers le public, lève haut les mains pour l'applaudir à son tour.  
— Merci encore pour votre accueil. Only&Once va à présent vous interpréter une deuxième chanson, en direct cette fois, puis nous passerons immédiatement à vos questions. Merci.


	4. De l'autre côté du Pacifique

_Torrance, août_

À peine Kyung-hwan et Sung-ki s'installent-ils à la table où les attendent déjà Elian et Woo-jae que le téléphone du danseur sonne pour indiquer la réception d'un message. Il le sort de sa poche tandis que Kyung-hwan commande les plats — ils prennent la même chose chaque vendredi midi, de toute façon.

Depuis que tous les quatre habitent dans la région de Los Angeles, ils en profitent pour se retrouver dès que leurs professions et emplois du temps respectifs le leur permettent. Tous tiennent beaucoup à ce programme bien huilé qui leur offre l'occasion de rattraper de pénibles mois d'éloignement. Elian et Woo-jae ont quitté la Floride au printemps avec Reign Hayes ; Kyung-hwan les a rejoints en Californie début juillet pour le plus grand bonheur de son meilleur ami, qui se languissait de le retrouver.

Dès que Sung-ki ouvre le message reçu, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il regarde ensuite ses trois amis d'un air presque incrédule.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sunshine ? demande aussitôt Woo-jae avec un peu d'inquiétude.  
Leur benjamin n'est en effet généralement pas adepte du silence, même lorsque l'heure est critique.  
— Un collègue de l'académie vient de m'envoyer un article... Un groupe qui vient de faire son debut... Leur visual est gay.  
Sung-ki semble un peu déstabilisé par l'information.  
— Out officiellement ? vérifie Kyung-hwan.  
— Oui... Ce que l'article explique, c'est qu'il l'a annoncé à la conférence de lancement. Comme ça, sorti de nulle part, pouf.

Les sourcils froncés, l'ancien leader de 21st June s'empare du portable de son meilleur ami. Lui n'a quitté la Corée du Sud que peu auparavant ; il sait que les mentalités dans le pays n'ont pas fait un tel bond en avant dans l'industrie de la K-pop depuis le lynchage dont Sung-ki a été victime l'année précédente. Qu'un idol dans un groupe masculin, porté par une agence, ose jeter d'entrée de jeu son orientation sexuelle en pâture au public... Presque aucun autre en activité ne l'a fait ; les exceptions se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Comme Holland, qu'aucune agence n'a suivi, et le main dancer de 21st June — outé contre son gré, qui en a payé les conséquences. Ceci est donc pour le moins interpellant.

Kyung-hwan parcourt à son tour le rapport d'un journaliste coréen présent à la conférence de presse ; ce sont ses propres yeux qui s'agrandissent maintenant de surprise.  
— Eh bien, quoi d'autre ? lance Elian en reposant sur la table l'oshibori avec lequel il vient de se nettoyer les mains.  
— Hum. C'est un groupe... particulier, répond l'ancien mannequin sans quitter les lignes du regard. Leur main dancer est sourd, leur main vocalist paralysé des jambes. Leur main rapper est un métis black ; le visual est gay, donc. Et les deux membres restants sont d'Asie du Sud-Est, un du Vietnam et l'autre du Laos, de familles de migrants.  
— Wow. Ils vont prendre cher...  
— On peut danser quand on est sourd ?? interroge Sung-ki, sa stupéfaction déportée sur cet autre sujet qui le remplit d'ébahissement.  
— Apparemment, oui ? En tout cas, lui le fait. Mais je ne savais pas non plus que c'était possible. On peut regarder si leur vidéo est déjà sur le Net pour voir ce que ça donne. Je cherche.

Perplexe, lui aussi, l'Américano-coréen creuse pendant que Kyung-hwan ouvre un nouvel onglet comme il l'a annoncé.  
— Quelle agence est derrière ? Ça me paraît un pari très risqué, non ?  
— All4One Entertainment. L'article dit que c'est leur premier groupe, donc c'est normal qu'on n'en ait jamais entendu parler.  
Tandis que le danseur, qui se tait à côté de lui, paraît toujours désorienté, Elian passe une main sur son front.  
— Mais... La Corée du Sud a complètement changé en un an, ou bien ? Parce que je ne me rappelle pas que les gens y étaient si ouverts quand j'y habitais.  
Kyung-hwan secoue la tête sans hésitation.  
— Je ne dirais pas que ça ne change pas, parce que je pense que la jeune génération évolue en continu. Beaucoup de choses se sont vraiment bien améliorées pour les minorités. Mais pas à ce point-là dans la K-pop, non. Regardez : j'ai la vidéo du morceau qu'ils ont performé live à la fameuse conférence de presse.  
— On ne verra rien sur ce petit écran. On ne pourra pas juger correctement ce que ça donne.

Ce disant, Elian se tourne vers son meilleur ami.  
— On peut aller chez toi ? Sur ta télévision, ça rendra mieux, et idem pour le son.  
— D'accord, répond tout de suite Woo-jae, dont l'appartement se situe à quelques rues du restaurant japonais où le quatuor a l'habitude de se retrouver pour déjeuner le vendredi. Mais on a déjà commandé : il faut dire à madame Yamamoto qu'en fait, on va emporter les plats.  
— Je m'en charge.  
L'Américano-coréen repousse sa chaise, se lève et se dirige vers le comptoir d'un pas pressé pour avertir la gérante de leur changement de plan et payer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, munis de sacs contenant les barquettes de nourriture, les jeunes gens se retrouvent dehors sous le soleil estival. Autour d'eux, beaucoup d'autres Asiatiques dans cette ville qui en comporte trente pour cent, qui abrite également la plus importante communauté japonaise des États-Unis après Honolulu. Plusieurs milliers de Coréens habitent aussi à Torrance, l'une des deux cités de la South Bay où ils se concentrent majoritairement. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant que l'école de K-pop qui a engagé Sung-ki s'y trouve ; pas étonnant non plus que Woo-jae, après avoir visité la côte avec les Hayes, ait laissé entendre que c'était ici qu'il s'acclimaterait sans doute le mieux.

Huit cents mètres plus loin, l'ancien visual les précède dans l'appartement où il vit avec Reign sur South Pacific Coast Highway. C'est un triplex tout en hauteur, ce qui permet à chacun d'avoir une chambre, une salle de bain et un dressing sur un étage tout en partageant salon, salle à manger, buanderie et cuisine à l'étage inférieur.  
— Installez-vous, dit Woo-jae à ses amis quand tous se sont déchaussés.  
  
Lui-même commence par remettre de l'eau fraîche dans le bol d'Apple, le chat qu'ils ont adopté après leur déménagement en Californie. Afin de ne pas perturber Makki, ce dernier est en effet resté à Séoul chez la sœur de madame Hayes, qui avait l'habitude de garder le félin lors des déplacements de 21st June — allergique aux poils de chat, monsieur Hayes n'aurait de toute façon pas pu l'accueillir chez lui à Miami.

— Hello, Apple ! s'exclame Sung-ki en s'accroupissant devant le canapé pour saluer l'animal.  
Celui-ci a hérité de son patronyme car il lui manque un petit bout d'oreille, comme si elle avait été grignotée par des dents. Le Coréen tend la main vers le chat, qui vient tout de suite y frotter les joues et ronronne déjà comme un moteur en anticipation des caresses que le danseur ne va pas manquer de lui prodiguer. 

Pendant ce temps, Kyung-hwan a sorti barquettes et baguettes des sacs, Woo-jae apporté des verres d'eau.  
— Bon, je mets cette fameuse vidéo, annonce quant à lui Elian en se laissant tomber à côté de Sung-ki sur le divan, télécommande en main.  
Il joint le geste à la parole et, deux minutes plus tard, la scène d'une salle à Séoul apparaît sur le grand écran de la télévision.

Les quatre ex-idols visionnent la performance de leurs hoobaes en silence tout en dégustant leur repas japonais. La vidéo finit par se couper, puis elle enchaîne sans transition sur l'enregistrement du premier single du groupe, un morceau d'EDM nommé _Forward_. Lorsque les sons se taisent pour de bon, Sung-ki s'écrie par-dessus ses baguettes :  
— Vous croyez qu'il est vraiment sourd ?? Parce qu'il danse comme s'il ne l'était pas ??  
— Je ne pense pas qu'une agence prendrait le risque de mentir sur un truc pareil, répond Kyung-hwan. Imagine le scandale si le public se rendait compte que c'était du pipeau. Mais oui, c'est impressionnant.

— C'était bien, en tout cas, commente à son tour Woo-jae, une main devant la bouche. Les chansons sont jolies, bien interprétées, et ils sont bien synchronisés aussi.  
Le danseur acquiesce.  
— C'est vrai ! C'est lequel, celui qui est gay ?  
— Alors là...  
Elian pose son plat sur la table pour prendre son téléphone, sur lequel il effectue une rapide recherche.  
— Ki-tae Seo. Celui avec des cheveux un peu violets.  
— C'est le visual, c'est ça ? demande encore leur benjamin. Tu remets depuis le début, qu'on puisse se concentrer sur leur tête ?  
— Si tu veux, oui !  
Avant de se saisir à nouveau de sa barquette de nourriture, l'Américano-coréen appuie sur le bouton adéquat de la télécommande ; la vidéo reprend du départ.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrête une nouvelle fois, Kyung-hwan hoche la tête tout en puisant dans son bol de chirashi.  
— Vraiment pas mal. Il y a encore du travail, parce qu'on voit que parfois, ils manquent d'assurance, mais je ne crois pas qu'on ait fait mieux quand c'était notre tour de nous lancer... Et on n'avait peut-être pas non plus la même pression, parce que là...  
— Est-ce que ça ne risque pas d'être très difficile pour eux ?  
À la question presque soucieuse de Woo-jae, l'ancien mannequin hausse les épaules.  
— Au mieux, ils seront attendus au tournant. Je ne comprends pas trop la stratégie de leur agence. L'article disait qu'elle voulait rendre le milieu plus hétérogène et donner sa chance à chacun. Ça part donc d'une intention louable, mais c'est quitte ou double, il me semble. Et puis, les membres vont s'en prendre plein la figure de la part de tas d'anti-fans ; c'est à peu près certain.  
— C'est sûr qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils aient les épaules solides. Mais ça risque de plaire à l'international et aux minorités, non ? avance Elian.  
Il dépose un morceau de tamagoyaki dans le bol de son meilleur ami, assis à côté de lui.  
— Sans doute, répond Kyung-hwan après un silence réflexif. Espérons-le pour eux, en tout cas.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas terminé son plat, Sung-ki se met debout d'un air décidé. Il tient sa barquette à deux mains comme si c'était un volant.  
— J'ai envie de les soutenir !  
— Tu vas t'empresser d'acheter ta carte de fanclub ? rit l'Américano-coréen, taquin.  
— Oui ! Mais aussi, on pourrait voir avec l'académie pour faire quelque chose ? Par exemple, les inviter pour leur donner de la visibilité par ici, ou je ne sais pas ? C'est une sorte de miracle qu'il y ait un idol gay officiellement out dans un groupe de garçons ! Il fait ce que moi, je n'ai pas osé faire. C'est super courageux, je trouve ! Et si quand j'étais ado, j'avais vu quelqu'un comme lui sur ma TV, je me serais sans doute beaucoup mieux senti dans mon identité. Alors, je trouve qu'il faut vraiment les encourager !! Pour contrebalancer un peu les haters qui vont sûrement sortir du bois par milliers !!

Kyung-hwan l'observe avec une expression un peu dubitative, mais Elian sourit.  
— J'imagine que ça ne surprendra personne que Sunshine fasse savoir qu'il soutient un groupe dans lequel il y a un homo. Je ne pense pas que sa réputation en prendra un coup, ni que ça lui attirera plus de folles furieuses que celles qui l'ont déjà insulté lors du scandale.  
— Hmm. Fais quand même attention à ta communication, Sunshine. Ça ne sert à rien de réactiver leur haine non plus. On est venus ici aussi pour être tranquilles, non ?  
Quelque chose dans la configuration de la discussion fait chaud au cœur à Sung-ki, sans qu'il ne sache bien de quoi il s'agit. Il s'empresse en tous les cas de rassurer leur aîné.  
— Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! On réfléchira à ça ensemble, si tu veux !


	5. POV Seng 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne suit pas directement les chapitres qui le précèdent, et spoile.

Seng passe un dernier coup de brosse dans ses cheveux mi-longs, qu’il laisse ensuite couler le long de sa nuque et de ses épaules. Il s’observe dans le miroir, traque les éventuelles imperfections de sa peau, puis sort enfin de la salle de bain. Il trouve derrière la porte Ki-tae, qui attend les bras croisés et les lèvres déformées par une petite moue agacée. Seng s’excuse d’un sourire, que le visual d’Only&Once balaye d’un roulement d’yeux blasé.  
— On est six, je te rappelle, donc c’est cool de ne pas squatter la salle de bain pendant des heures.  
— Désolé, je ne pensais pas que…

La porte claque devant son nez, et Seng soupire. Il n’a pourtant pas l’impression d’avoir mis plus de temps que d’habitude, mais le groupe revient d’une épuisante journée sur des plateaux de télévision à l’occasion de la sortie de leur premier EP officiel. Ki-tae s’est un peu emmêlé les pinceaux lors d’une chorégraphie et, une fois en coulisses, Manager Soo n’a pas manqué de lui faire savoir son mécontentement. Depuis, le jeune homme demeure sombre, et son premier réflexe est, comme toujours, de s’en prendre au premier venu — minus Luka, qu’il craint malgré son éternel côté bravache. Seng ne lui en veut pas, car il sait que leur situation est précaire à tous les niveaux. Les méthodes de l’agence ne tolèrent pas les erreurs, surtout les plus grossières, et c’est avec la sensation d’être sur un siège facilement éjectable qu’ils se lèvent tous les matins. 

Seng passe dire bonne nuit à Luka, assis en tailleur sur le lit qu’il partage avec Ki-tae dans la plus petite chambre de leur dortoir. L’Américano-coréen a son casque sur les oreilles, un carnet sur les cuisses, un stylo entre les doigts. Luka noircit des pages et des pages de paroles de chansons qu’il n’interprétera de toute façon jamais, car ils n’ont aucun pouvoir de décision, à peine celui d’ouvrir la bouche pour répondre aux questions qu’on leur pose. Seng sait que Luka est frustré, que le désenchantement est arrivé encore plus vite qu’il aurait pu l’anticiper. Le jeune homme est à l’étroit, mais prisonnier aussi, car partir veut dire emmener avec lui des dettes longues comme le bras, crouler sous l’échec et les regrets — de ne pas avoir réussi ou d’avoir d’abord accepté. Seng n’aime pas autant la musique que Luka, et le voir ainsi lui serre le cœur, mais le Laotien n’a pas les mots, même s’il cherche. Il lui demande souvent de lui montrer ses textes, le félicite, est admiratif aussi, car Luka a du talent — mais pas au bon moment, ni au bon endroit.

L’Américano-coréen retire un des écouteurs et lève les yeux vers Seng, avant que ses lèvres ne s’ourlent en un très léger sourire.  
— Bonne nuit aussi.  
— Il n’y a plus personne à passer dans la salle de bain après Ki-tae, si jamais tu n’as pas encore eu le temps de prendre ta douche.  
— Pas de souci, j’irai après lui. En espérant qu’il n’ait pas siphonné toute l’eau chaude. À demain.

Seng referme la porte derrière lui, puis pousse celle qui mène à sa propre chambre, partagée avec Kha, Kyu-won et Ha-yan. Les trois jeunes hommes sont déjà installés sur leur matelas respectif, tous posés en rang d'oignon sur le parquet. Leur leader, son téléphone à la main et un bandeau dans les cheveux, consulte les réseaux sociaux pour voir ce qui se dit après leur passage à la télévision. Kyu-won lit, ne lève les yeux que lorsqu’il sent un mouvement près de lui ; Seng lui adresse quelques signes en souriant pour lui demander si sa lecture lui plaît. Kyu-won se contente d’un hochement de tête pour ensuite se replonger dans son histoire, et Seng retrouve enfin son matelas, poussé entre celui de Kha et de Ha-yan. 

Le Laotien ferme les yeux avec un soupir lorsque l’arrière de sa tête heurte son oreille, puis rouvre finalement les paupières et se hisse sur les coudes. Il se penche vers Ha-yan et murmure :  
— Tu n’as pas besoin d’aller aux toilettes ?  
— Non, non, ne t’inquiète pas. J’y suis allé tout à l’heure grâce à Kha.  
En entendant son prénom, le Vietnamien relève les yeux, et Seng lui sourit.  
— Ça raconte quoi, alors ?   
— Pas mal de choses positives. Les fans ont adoré la performance et demandent à avoir très vite les dates de concert.  
— Et des critiques ?  
— Les mêmes que d’habitude. Cette fois, Ki-tae s’en prend un peu plus dans la figure.  
— Manager Soo lui est tombé dessus lui aussi, remarque Ha-yan. 

Seng enroule une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.  
— C’est juste une petite erreur, qu’il a rattrapée hyper vite. Si la présentatrice ne l’avait pas fait remarquer, personne ne l’aurait vue.  
— Oui, et ça n’enlève rien au reste, mais tu sais comment sont les anti-fans...  
— J’espère que Ki-tae n’ira pas voir ses réseaux ce soir.  
Kha hausse les épaules.  
— Sans doute que non.   
Seng s’assied finalement en tailleur et s’appuie contre son leader avant de passer les deux bras autour de lui et de poser son menton sur son épaule. Il braque ses yeux sur l’écran du smartphone et sourit en voyant une photographie de Ha-yan prise en pleine performance.  
— Moi, je suis quand même content de ce qu’on a fait. Ce n’est pas grave si Ki-tae a fait une micro-erreur ; il était super aussi.

Kha se contente de tapoter la cuisse du Laotien. En tant que leader, il ne peut hélas se contenter de ce qu’ils ont fait, et le faux pas de leur visual lui est retombé dessus, car il est indirectement responsable. Le jeune homme a depuis l’habitude de se voir pointer du doigt dès que le moindre problème, même le plus infime, se fait jour. Ce sont parfois de véritables casse-têtes qui l’attendent, car Kha doit ménager à la fois ses camarades, qui lui sont parfois résistants à l’image de Luka, leur manager, qui ne laisse rien passer, les fans, promptes à s’inquiéter pour tout, et les anti-fans, qui sautent sur la plus petite occasion pour les dénigrer ou tenter de se débarraser d'eux. Kha repose finalement son téléphone et s’alanguit contre Seng.

— Je crois qu’on devrait aller dormir. Il est bientôt deux heures du matin.   
Près d’eux, Han-yan acquiesce d’un vigoureux mouvement de la tête, pour ensuite étouffer un bâillement, comme une réponse mécanique à la remarque.  
— Je vais aller dire bonne nuit à Ki-tae et Luka, dit néanmoins Kha.  
— Tu parleras à Ki-tae demain ? demande Han-yan avec curiosité.  
— Oui. Aujourd’hui… il n’aurait pas été très réceptif.   
— C’est vrai. Dis-leur aussi bonne nuit de ma part !

Le Vietnamien s’arrache à contrecœur à l’étreinte de Seng, puis sort de la chambre. Le Laotien se met alors à genou et s’approche de Kyu-won afin de lui expliquer qu’il y aura bientôt extinction des feux. Il lui demande comme tous les soirs comment il va ou s’il a besoin de quelque chose. Kyu-won secoue la tête et repose son manga près de son oreiller. Seng s’exclame ensuite, tout en signant :  
— Faites-moi penser demain à regarder pour acheter un petit truc à mon petit frère pour son anniversaire !  
Kyu-won hoche la tête, mais ne va pas plus loin, fatigué. Ha-yan, par contre, ne peut s’empêcher de demander :  
— Il va avoir quel âge ? Tu vas lui acheter quoi ?  
— 15 ans ! Il faut que je trouve un truc pas trop cher, mais depuis quelque temps, il me parle très souvent d’un nouveau téléphone, alors peut-être que je vais lui en prendre un si j’en trouve dans mon budget !

Seng trouvera l’argent, en creusant un peu sa dette ou en mangeant un peu moins dans les jours à venir. Il n’a pas vu ses parents ou Kheo depuis des mois, leur a à peine parlé au téléphone. Il voudrait parfois les inviter lors de concerts, mais ni sa mère, ni son père, ni son frère, ne peuvent faire le déplacement. Seng pousse un soupir et tend machinalement la main pour prendre celle de Ha-yan.   
  
Kha revient enfin et lance, en souriant et en signant :  
— Luka et Ki-tae vous souhaitent bonne nuit aussi.  
Seng se demande s’il faut le croire.   
  
Leur leader reprend sa place dans son lit, près de lui. Bientôt, la lumière s’éteint, et le Laotien s’allonge lui aussi pour se rencogner dans le drap. Il lâche la main de Ha-yan, qui bascule vers Kyu-won, et se tourne sur le côté, vers Kha. C’est vers ce dernier qu’il glisse dans le sommeil, qu’il se décale sur son matelas.   
  
Dans le silence de la chambre, quatre respirations respirent chacune à leur rythme et s’apaisent peu à peu. Dans à peine trois heures, sauf pour Ha-yan, ils devront se lever, continuer d’avancer, subir les remarques, les injures, les doutes, les coups.

Pour le moment, Seng clot juste les paupières, s’alanguit dans son lit, tend le bras derrière lui pour effleurer les doigts de Ha-yan, puis tâtonne devant lui pour trouver la main de Kha. Il a ensuite une pensée pour Kyu-won, trop loin pour qu’il puisse le toucher, pour Luka et Ki-tae. 

Le sommeil le fauche en quelques minutes.


End file.
